A coeur perdu
by Teyana Yeneashi
Summary: A la suite d’un combat l’un contre l’autre Hwoarang met Jin au tapis mais celuici semble être gravement blesser et le jeune homme décide de soigné le pauvre Jin qu’il a bien amoché …
1. Chapter 1

**A cœur perdu**

**Auteur : Téyana**

**Origine :Tekken**

**Genre: romantique, Yaoi bien évidement, Lemon et lime**

**Couple : Jin +Hwoarang **

**Note : Je dédie cette fic a tout ceux qui ont besoin de réconfort …**

**Résumé : A la suite d'un combat l'un contre l'autre Hwoarang met Jin au tapis mais celui-ci semble être gravement blesser et le jeune homme décide de soigné le pauvre Jin qu'il a bien amoché …**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le combat des rivaux

**Hwoarang**

Mon combat contre Jin venait de s'achever et heureusement pour moi j'étais vainqueur sur mon éternel rival et je n'étais pas peu fier, mais les regrets vinrent bientôt me guetter quand je vis que celui-ci ne semblait pas se remettre. Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas été de main morte, mais c'était lui ou moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il est vrai que son état ne me laissait pas indifférent et à cet instant, j'eu des idées que je ne pensais pas voir un jour traverser mon esprit. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas si mal, peut-être que si je le soigne, il y aurait moyen que je profite de la situation en espérant qu'il accepte mes fantasmes et mes désirs ….

**Jin**

Je venais de prendre la raclée de ma vie. Allait-il me laisser pour mort ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais je sentais qu'il avait pas que de bonne idées me concernent, j'espérais juste qu'il s'occupe de moi et qu'il me redonne des forces et il aurait n'importe quoi en échange, ce qu'il voudra, mais pour l'instant je ne pouvais rien faire vu que j'étais inconscient. Je me laissai donc porter ignorant tout de l'avenir…

**Hwoarang**

Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas le laisser là, c'était un fait, il fallait que je m'en occupe. C'est vrai que c'était mon rival, mais j'éprouvais un certain plaisir à me battre contre lui comme une torride aventure qui se reproduirait a chaque rencontre. Il est vrai aussi que tout le monde le disait possédé, mais est-ce vraiment la vérité ? Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un beau jeune homme inconscient qui n'attendait qu'un peu d'aide. C'était décidé, j'allais m'en occuper en tant qu'être humain je ne pouvais qu'en même pas le laisser là. Je me décida enfin a le prendre dans mes bras et à le ramener chez moi. Il me semblait qu'il n'avait pour une fois pas fait grand chose lors de notre combat, comment ce faisait-il que j'avais eu si facile a le battre ? Je ne comprenais pas où était le Jin d'autrefois.

**Fin du prologue servant de chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

A cœur perdu 

Chapitre 2 :les raisons du cœur 

Auteur : Téyana

Origine :Tekken

Genre :PWP, romantique , Yaoi bien évidement, Lemon et lime

Couple : Jin +Hwoarang

Note :Je dédie cette fic a tout ceux qui ont besoin de réconfort …Ainsi qu'a ceux qui ne cesse de réclamer la suite, bisous Yami Cora

Résumé : Hwoarang recueil Jin gravement blesser au cour d'un combat l'un contre l'autre…

Mais celui-ci va bientôt découvrir que les intentions de Hwoarang ne sont simplement une aide généreuse, mais aussi une excuse pour assouvir ses désirs

Les raisons du cœur 

Hwoarang

Je l'avais amener chez moi, depuis quelque heures il était inconscient et comme il était allongé, la chemise a demi ouverte, le pantalon déchiré, et ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que je les embrasses…Je ne pouvais plus le regarder ça me rendais fou, j'avais envie de lui du plus profond de moi même…Je m'aurais écouté, je serais déjà en train de parcourir son corps, celui même qui me faisait tant envie…Mais il fallait que j'attende qu'il se réveille pour ça, mais serait-il d'accord de m'offrir ce pourquoi il était ici …

Jin

J'avais mal a la tête, mais tout allait bien puisque Hwoarang était là, je n'avais pu le frapper, car mon cœur me l'avait interdit et oui malheureusement j'étais amoureux, toute ces années a le détester et en vérité ce n'était qu'une façon de caché mes sentiments, nous avons été deux imbéciles…

Hwoarang

Depuis deux jours, je ne pouvais m'empêché de parcourir son corps de mes yeux envieux, je me demande et j'espère qu 'a son réveille il acceptera de me donner ce que je désire tant depuis tellement d'année, son corps, touché sa chaire de mes doigts et m'introduire en lui pour y laisser mon empreinte…Mais il était toujours inconscient et dieu seul savait a quel point j'avais envie de lui… accepterait-il d'être a moi même pour une nuit ?

Jin

Depuis que j'étais ici, je sentais son regard sur moi, peu a peu, je reprenais des forces et j'allais pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux et apercevoir son beau visage, celui même qui me hantait depuis que je l'avais croiser, il y a quatre ans, bien sûre il me fallait le cacher, je ne pouvais montrer aucun signes de faiblesse, j'étais un emblème, une image, et pourtant, il y a quelque jours, j'avais faillit a ma réputation, j'avais fait preuve de sentiments en hésitant a frapper Hwoarang, pourtant, je n'étais pas faible, j'étais quelqu'un de fort. Pourquoi mon cœur avait-il refusé ce combat…

Hwoarang

Rien qu'a sont visage je sentais qu'il allait mieux, mais une question me brûlait l'esprit…Quand pour la millième fois je revivais notre combat dans ma tête …Pourquoi ?Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu ? Il évitait mes coups, mais ne rétorquait pas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir gagner …Je n'avais pas pu croiser son regard, je n'avais donc pas eu l'occasion d'y lire ce qui l'empêchait de me frapper…Moi, j'avais foncé tête baissée, je ne l'ai pas regarder une seul fois, car je savais que si je l'aurais fait je me serais arrêter, je n'aurais pas continuer le combat…Je voulais son corps, je ne voulais pas l'abîmer par un si rude et bête combat…Je n'avais pas compris son comportement, je ne m'étais même pas aperçu de ce qui ce passait, sur le coup, je n'aurais jamais penser que mon sentiments pouvait être réciproque…

Jin

Je me sentais bientôt capable de me réveiller, mon corps se dégourdissait peu a peu, et mes yeux était prêt a s'ouvrir, mais avais-je vraiment envie de me réveiller… Qu'est-ce qui ce passerait quand j'ouvrirais les yeux …Aurais-je le cœur de les ouvrir, pour l'instant Hwoarang est là, mais me gardera t-il auprès de lui…Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps et ouvris les yeux, j'avais des doutes certes mais je le désirais plus que tout, délicatement je regarda Hwoarang…

-enfin tu te décide a te réveillé

-ne t'inquiètes pas je resterais pas ici, ou je finirais par te tuer

-j'insiste tu reste ici, tu es loin d'être remis

-tiens c'est j'insiste et pourquoi tant d'insistance, mon cher Hwoarang

-je n'ai pas de réponse a vous donner monsieur Jin Kazama

-c'est étonnant que tu m'accueille chez toi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir

-parfois être ennemis ce n'est qu'une couverture, pour ne pas avoué la faiblesse

-une faiblesse pourquoi ?

-rien

-moi je vais t'avoué que j'ai une faiblesse et je n'en suis pas fière, ma faiblesse c'est toi Hwoarang, dés que j'ai croisé ton regard j'ai eu envie d'être avec toi

-…

-avoue le Hwoarang, tant que l'on est seul tout les deux , dis le moi, j'ai sentis ton regard me parcourir en long et en large pendant deux jours, dis le moi dis-je glissant mes mains sur son torse

-oui je l'avoue, je l'avoue, je te désire…mais tu es encore faible

-pour ça je ne serais jamais faible, Hwoarang laisse moi t'embrasser, juste une fois…

Fin du chapitre 2 


End file.
